


Interesting Times

by kangeiko



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-12
Updated: 2007-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient curses abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brandytook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandytook/gifts).



> Edited slightly 09/04/10.

  
"I fail to see the humour in the situation, Doctor," Spock said stiffly.

McCoy grinned. "C'mon, Spock, even you have to admit that it's a _little_ funny."

Spock's expression cooled from icy to glacial.

McCoy's smile faded. "He really rattled you, huh."

Spock was too busy examining his new hands to make much of an answer. He made a pretty woman; not that this was terribly surprising, McCoy mused. Even male, Spock had never precisely been hard on the eyes. Female, he was small and compact, with the same cheekbones and dark eyes. Only now, he had a generous bosom and a slip of a waist to finish it all off, and that cropped haircut did nothing to detract from the overall effect. No wonder Jim had been tempted.

Abruptly, McCoy sobered. "What did he actually say?"

Spock examined his hands some more. "He did not 'actually' say anything, doctor. He did not need to. His... emotions... were clear enough."

_I'll bet,_ McCoy thought. Spock's psi abilities had not been damaged one whit by this change, and those two had always been attuned to each other, anyway. And who'd pulled Spock up along the final wall on their way back? Jim.

Jim, who'd had no other overt reaction other than a tightening of his jaw when he saw Spock's condition, but had apparently been having plenty of covert ones. No wonder the Vulcan had been spooked.

He sought for a way of putting this mildly. "Do you believe that he would, aah, _approach_ you?" Now _there_ was a loaded question! In a case where neither one would deny the other anything... _In other words, my pointy-eared friend, do you think you're in danger of being tumbled?_

Spock's examination of his hands intensified. Evidently, there was something truly fascinating about his new – slightly longer – nails, cuticles and all. "There is a lack of evidence to provide an accurate assessment of the likely scenarios," he said eventually.

His voice was a lot lower than it needed to be, given that they were alone in Sickbay; McCoy figured that he didn't want anyone security-minded coming in to investigate an overheard stranger in a vulnerable area of the ship. But – wait a minute. That was double-talk if he'd ever heard it. "Scenarios?" He echoed, eyes narrowing. Spock resolutely refused to look at him. "Right," McCoy said faintly. Well, that figured. "Right."

Well, that was going to make the wait for a reversal interesting.

*

fin


End file.
